User talk:00918/Team Q
A shoulder isn't n actual single bone, it's a joint and is made of three separate bones, see here for more details. And what is a "Q" Spartan? If ONI found four human kids that were beyond medical attention, they wouldn't make a different Spartan program just for them, if anything, they would conscript them into the SPARTAN-III Program. But being beyond medical attention, that is unlikely either of those options would be put to effect. Hello everyone. I would like to say first that this "Spartan" team were test subjects for the drugs used during Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM, the procedure that turned the Spartan-III's into Spartan-III's. Secondly, if you have four "super-soldiers" that are to old 6-7 years older than the Spartan-III's, why would include them in that project. I am going to add more info since I'm still working on it. Thirdly, the letter "Q". It is a letter of little use and the tests on the "kids" was called (in my explanation) "Project: QUICKHATCH". If you have anymore suggestions or problems, please tell me. I need some help. Thanks, (00918 16:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC)) Hello again. I would like to say I am ' English', so my wording will be different in comparison to an American. This means my grammar may be different, any spellings will different and a "antique prototype" is a prototype design from many years past. Thank you, --00918 17:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I am Australian, not American. Our spelling may be slightly different, but any country that speaks English will universally have the same grammar. :Also, my point about the shoulder still stands, as it is a joint, not an actual bone. Which, conclusively means that you can't "break" a shoulder, but you can dislocate it, since a shoulder is made up of three different bones. :Again, if they are test subjects for the SPATAN-III's, then they cannot be true S-III's. :Once again, if they were beyond medical attention, why would they be sent into the S-III program? You still don't elaborate on how they were magically revived after all this and somehow were normal, even after though they were beyond medical help. :The SPARTAN-II program was the predecessor of the S-III's. That was, in a way, a "test". :And Dr. Halsey didn't lead the SPARTAN-III Program, Colonel Ackerson did. Halsey didn't even know about the S-III's until 2552. :By December 2531, Mendez was on Onyx, training Alpha company, not on Reach training mock-ups. :AI's that are on the verge of rampancy are "put down", let's say. :If you an either fix these problems or explain them, then that would be appreciated. Cheers, ::Last time I checked, Americans spoke English. America and England share many grammarical rules, but differ in exact spelling and several minor rules. -[[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If anyone would kindly read the part when I say that his scapula and clavicle (two shoulder bones) were broken. Thank you. :That's great that you fixed that, but what about my other six points? They are due to be answered. Hello again. I have fixed the problems with Mendez, Halsey and th AI rampansy thing. I have done my best with the surgical rejuvination of the fellas. I do need some help though, so if you do have some medical understanding could you please give me a few ideas. Also, I would like to say that these guys aren't Spartan-III's, there like proto-types. So their not part of that program. I have also fixed the "antique, prototype" bit. Please tell me anymore inconsistencies with canon (for example, Colonel Ackerson). Thanks, --00918 20:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your patience and understanding, but the easiest thing to do will be to scrap the idea of them being prototypes. First, there was the , then there was the SPARTAN-II's. There really isn't much of a point to making prototype S-III's alongside the actual program. Not to mention that these adolescents would be younger than the actual S-III's when they were augmented. The augmentation effect would work differently on different people and age groups. That's why the S-II's and S-III's were augmented in their early teens, to get the maximum kick out of it. :But, you can always create a SPARTAN-III team. Just make them regular S-III's, stick 'em in Alpha, Beta, Gamma, or a mix of the three and you'll be right. :) I'd like to add that these "cadets" are about 14-15 at the time and the S-III's had teir augmentations when they were from 11-16 years old (the 16 year olds included Cater A259). I am also aware of the ORION project, however, the chemicals used in the S-III's augmentations were prototypes themselves. And, as you can see in my article, some of the batches are not the ones used in PROJECT: CHRYSANTHEMUM. This would obviously show a change in the batches, causing the UNSC to create new ones. I also would prefer to keep idea rather than scraping it since it is like a little untold story of how those are broken to bring success. That is, unless you want me to write an article about Spartan monkeys who had the S-II augmentations performed on them. :It is just unrealistic to develop these "prototypes" alongside the actual program they are being created for. Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM used test results from the previous Spartan program to produce a higher rate of successful augmentations. A more realistic approach would, yes, be monkeys. But forget monkeys. I understand your theme, but it's just not going to work the way you are doing it currently. :I would suggest, if you are going for the sacrifice theme, to write a story about S-II's that become crippled during the augmentation, and how they live with themselves in the aftermath. The story of Soren-066 in Pariah explore this theme as well, though to a lesser extent. The main theme was, like its' title suggests, about an outcast. :Also, keep in mind that all of us here at Halo Fanon try to support other users as best we can, as civilly as we can. I am trying to provide you alternatives to your initial idea, so it does not become namespaced. Cheers, Look, I know your trying to help me but I would prefer to work on this article how it is. I know you're one of the better article-makers on this wiki and I respect that, but I want to do this. It may seem unrealistic at some points (Halo is anyway) but I can make it work. I just want some help with canon and ideas that would fit into this, not to change the idea behind this. I have worked on this on a larger level with my friends and want it to apper on this wiki for everyone to see. I just want you to respect my decision as I work on it. Thank, --00918 18:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you don't break any of the rules in the Canon Policy, there shouldn't be a problem. Sorry, but the community is obligated to inform you of discrepancies and ask you to fix them. That's how it works here; canon-friendliness takes a higher priority than artistic license, so we can't just turn a blind eye if something is wrong with an article. I know you need to do what you do on here, but I just need help with canon-discrepencies. If you cold inform me of any, please tell me. --00918 06:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :They've already been listed above. If you could address them all, one by one, the tag can be removed. Hello once again. Could someone actually read and tick off ny faults with tis article, please. I have done my best to fix all the problems. Here's my list: 1. The shoulder problem: Tick. 2. The letter Q: Work in progress (also not the official name of the team) 3. Antique prototype: Fixed 4. How they are awoken: Done 5. Halsey and Mendez: Fixed 6. Rampansy: FIXED! You have any more problems that I have not listed above, please TELL ME; Iam quite sick and tired of being told this is bad idea if no one is giving anymore problems with it. Plus, testing chemicals that could be fatal on people on already dying people seems quite intellegent to me. -- 16:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC)